Dernier souffle
by keilove
Summary: Petit one shot retraçant les derniers instants de Nathan Prescott avant sa mort.


Voilà un petit one shot sur les derniers instants de Nathan Prescott selon moi. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur life is strange. :D

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~

* * *

 ** _Dernier souffle_**

 _Tout avait basculé dans la vie de Nathan Prescott. Il y a de cela une journée, il embêtait cette geek de Max Caulfied avec sa partenaire de toujours, Victoria Chase. Puis, les cours avaient repris et avant de quitter la classe, il avait adressé un dernier regard à Monsieur Jefferson, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père et une icône. Assit à sa place favorite, il regardait la pluie ruisseler sur le carreau et ainsi faire la course jusqu'à l'appui de fenêtre avec une autre goutte. Sans se douter que de l'autre côté, Kate Marsh se faisait pister par David Madsen. De son regard brun, il dévisageait les autres élèves et se sentait supérieur, comme à son habitude. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus en place, ses doigts s'entre-mêlaient et un sentiment d'agacement put se lire sur son visage. Il était en manque. Frank lui avait fournis une dose mais elle ne lui était pas destinée. Au plus où les aiguilles avançaient, au plus ses pieds tambourinaient le sol. Tout d'un coup, Zachary apparut sur le pas de la porte et hurla une phrase._

\- _Hé dépêchez-vous! Ils se passent un truc de ouf dehors!_

 _Sans attendre la permission de sortie, tous les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur et arrivèrent devant le dortoir. Sur le toit, Kate et ses yeux bouffis se tenaient debout, prêt à sauter. Certains dégainèrent leur téléphone et filmaient, d'autres se cachaient les yeux, trop coupable et peureux de voir l'inévitable, et finalement, sans crier gare, Kate sauta et Max Caulfield se dévoila. Seule, elle avait tenté de sauver la belle sainte mais en vain…_

 _Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Nathan avait discuté avec Victoria de ce qu'il s'était produit. La jeune femme était dans tous ses états, impossible de l'aider, ses larmes s'abattaient sur ses joues telles des rafales. À contre cœur, il dût la laisser pour aller voir le proviseur. À ses côtés, Max, assise à sa gauche avec son regard triste et son air bizarre, Madsen, Monsieur Jefferson et un agent de police en plus. Face à eux, le proviseur affichait une mine grave. Il questionna Max et cette dernière accusa Monsieur Jefferson ce qui provoqua un rictus de la part de Nathan. Elle n'avait même pas les «boules» pour l'accuser et préférait s'en prendre direct à celui qui manipulait la danse. Une fois la déposition des dires signés, tous partirent et Nathan s'empressa de retrouver Victoria dans sa chambre._

C'est avec tout ce flash-back, que le jeune homme tapa du pied l'herbe fraichement tondu. Le campus était déjà en activité et les heures de classe avaient repris comme à leur habitude. Un petit mémorial avait été créé en l'honneur de Kate, il s'arrêta devant et l'observa. La photo de la jeune fille rayonnait avec les bougies allumées ainsi que des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Une image d'elle lui apparut: elle était allongée dans la dark room, attaché au niveau du buste et des pieds et son visage, oui, son visage pur et innocent, drogué. Le son d'un message le ramena à la réalité, Victoria demandait à le voir avant les cours. Une fois le lieu précisé, Nathan se dirigea vers la piscine et vérifia la poche de sa veste, le fusil qu'il avait mis était toujours là.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune blonde s'était assise sur un des bancs qui trônaient sur les bords de la piscine. Le bleu éclatant de l'eau se reflétait dans ses yeux tandis que ses lèvres restèrent figées sur une expression de tristesse. Est-ce que leur jeu avait été trop loin? La pression de ses parents et des médias avait été tellement forte ce jour-là que la blonde n'avait pas su tout encaisser. Après avoir filmé Kate embrasser plusieurs étudiants à la pelle, elle s'était enfilé deux bouteilles de vins avec Nathan et avait rigolé comme une folle jusqu'au moment où une idée avait germé dans son esprit: montrer la «dark» Kate aux autres. Sans se douter des conséquences, elle uploada la vidéo sur le net et ainsi commença la corruption de la toile. Repensant à tout cela, elle blottit sa tête entre ses bras et commença à pleurer. Non loin d'elle, une porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Nathan la contempla discrètement, il éprouvait un sentiment oublié: la compassion. D'une démarche hésitante, il arriva près de la jeune étudiante et posa sa main sur son épaule la faisant ainsi sursauté. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait être, Victoria avait toujours été là pour lui quand tout allait mal. Sean Prescott n'était pas le père idéal, contrairement à Mark qui lui l'était d'une certaine manière. Sans un mot, la jeune fille laissa s'écouler ses larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de son partenaire d'emmerdes.

Une fois les larmes déversées, Nathan s'assit à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans l'eau claire de la piscine. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait tout comme le chant des baleines. Il entendit Victoria se moucher et répondre rapidement à quelqu'un sur son téléphone. Ne sachant quoi dire, il garda silence tout en posant instinctivement une main sur son pistolet. Ces derniers jours avaient été tendu et avec cette pute de Chloé dans le coin, il valait mieux pour lui de se promener avec pour des raisons de sécurité. Soudainement, sa partenaire décida de briser le silence.

\- Dit… Est-ce que tu crois… qu'on a été trop loin? Demanda cette dernière d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est elle qui a choisi ça.

\- Non, on y a participé! Lui répondit rapidement la blonde en le regardant.

\- Écoute….

\- Nathan, tu la droguée, je l'ai filmé… à nous deux on…

Elle n'eut le temps d'en dire plus qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie tais-toi… Vic ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée, c'est ce qu'il se passe comme d'habitude. On planait tous les deux et elle aussi, je suis sûr que cette salope à aimer en plus.

\- Tu penses? Rétorqua la blonde en fixant un point imaginaire de ses yeux gonflés.

Tout doucement, Nathan lui releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Arrête de te blâmer, il n'y a pas que nous qui sommes responsable et puis, on la rejoindra bientôt vu comment ce putain de monde part en couille.

\- Ouais c'est vrai…

Soudainement, les deux amis se mis à rire tout en se regardant doucement. Dans sa poitrine, Nathan pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer. Elle était la prochaine, sa partenaire de toujours était la prochaine. Pendant un instant, il se perdit dans ses sentiments et ses pensées. Il avait merdé avec Rachel et il n'avait pas envie que cela arrive à Victoria. Elle était proche de Mark, c'était un plus pour la photographie mais un moins pour sa vie. D'un geste, la blonde se leva et lui adressa un dernier regard.

\- Excuse moi je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans moins de dix minutes et je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres avant le verdict du concours. Confia la jeune femme d'un sourire.

\- Façon on connait déjà la gagnante… C'est Mademoiselle Chase pour son magnifique cliché! Dit Nathan d'un ton assuré.

\- C'est vrai, il n'y a aucun doute que mes photos sont magnifiques.

À ses mots, elle partit de la piscine et laissa derrière un Nathan perdu et énervé. À nouveau son tic de taper du pied revint et il sortit son portable. Il avait besoin de se défoncer, d'oublier cette salope et toutes les autres merdes que lui faisait subir son père. Une fois le message envoyé à Frank, son portable vibra mais ce n'était pas le correspondant qu'il souhaitait, le nom de son père, Sean Prescott, s'afficha à l'écran. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il hésita à décrocher et fini par céder quelques secondes plus tard. La rage aux lèvres, les poings serrés, il écouta les sermons de son père et de sa fameuse réputation. Toujours et encore cette putain de réputation et ses sermons. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de raison précoce, Sean ne le voyait plus comme un enfant ou même un adolescent mais bien comme un futur grand Prescott. Furieux, l'adolescent sortit de la piscine et claqua violemment la porte. Alors qu'il traça devant son dortoir, un des élèves le regarda de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me veux petit con? S'empressa de demander Nathan d'un regard orageux.

\- R… Rien…

Rapidement, le garçon se retira du champ de vision de Prescott et se hâta dans l'école. Assit dans son pick-up, Nathan laissa sa tête toucher le volent. Il n'attendait qu'une chose: sa dose. D'une patience non légendaire, il attendit le fameux sms et fouilla dans son portefeuille. Il n'avait pas assez pour le payer. D'un juron, il donna un coup dans son volent et sortit de sa voiture. Il se hâta à son dortoir, monta les escaliers, salua un membre du vortex club rapidement et ouvra la porte menant à l'étage de sa chambre.

Tout à coup, il tomba nez à nez avec Chloé et Max.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon dortoir? Demanda ce dernier surpris.

Voyant que Chloé cachait quelque chose et qu'aucune des deux filles ne décidaient à répondre, il se fit plus menaçant et s'aventura devant Max en la dévisageant. Il n'eut le temps de poser la main sur elle que Warren arriva en trombe et lui mit un coup de boule. À terre, Nathan sortit son arme mais Warren l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied. La rage se lisait dans son regard à chaque coup qu'il lui infligeait. Derrière le garçon geek transformé en démon, Max tenta de le stopper et fini par l'apaiser quelques secondes plus tard. D'un air furieux et enragé, Nathan se releva tant bien que mal et les dévisagea tous les trois tout en prenant son arme.

\- Vous! Vous trois là! Vous êtes tous mort! Quand mon père vous tombera dessus vous allez déguster! Hurla-t-il d'un regard noir.

Énervé, il vit que sa porte avait été forcé ce qui le fit encore plus rager et provoqua un coup de pied dans la malheureuse porte. Sans cherché plus, il prit l'argent et le mit rapidement dans sa veste. Par précaution, il fit le tour de sa chambre et constata que son téléphone lui avait été dérobé. Sans attendre plus, il envoya une menace à Max et se dirigea vers le parking. À nouveau dans sa voiture, il essaya de se détendre et respira à grande inspiration. Il devait se calmer, bientôt Monsieur Jefferson tomberait sur cette garce de Max et l'autre punk de Chloé, il devait juste, attendre. Une fois ses esprits repris, il fit rugir son pick-up et se dirigea vers Frank. Sur le trajet, il put admirer les baleines échouées sur la plage. Si le temps ne jouait pas plus contre lui, il se serait arrêté et aurait photographier cette magnifique œuvre mais sa dose primait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva devant la caravane du dealer et se parqua. Avec empressement, il sortit de sa voiture et frappa à la porte plusieurs fois. L'aboiement de Pompidou fit s'envoler une troupe d'oiseaux au loin dans l'horizon. Tout en boitant, Frank sortit de sa caravane et regarda avec amusement le garçon. Il était en manque clairement et ses pupilles ne cessaient de se dilater au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

\- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé!? Demanda Nathan d'une voix vive.

\- Ouais, mais d'abord le fric, tu connais les bailles n'est-ce pas? Répliqua Frank en tendant sa main.

Sans perdre de temps, Nathan sortit une liasse de billets et lui donna violemment. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et, lorsque le dealer sortit le sachet, ses yeux virèrent à l'éclat. Elle était là, sa dose qui l'enverrais dans un autre monde, le sien, était là. Il se rua sur le paquet et l'arracha des mains de Frank qui rentra aussitôt dans son camping-car. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Nathan entra dans son pick-up et démarra en trombe. Plus loin, il se parqua à l'écart de tous et ouvrit le petit paquet. Il déversa un peu du contenu dans l'une de ses cigarettes et l'alluma. La fumée émergea tout l'intérieur et commença à le détendre. Petit à petit, il retrouva son monde et ses modèles attachés. L'image de Rachel, mais aussi de Kate, dansait devant lui. Rachel lui adressait un sourire comme à son habitude tandis que Kate montrait son air gentille et serviable. Puis, il les vit toutes les deux dans la dark room mais l'image de Kate disparu soudainement pour laisser entière place à Rachel. Brutalement, il revit la mort de cette dernière, le dosage trop poussé, les derniers clichés et son corps mit dans un sac et enterré à même le sol. Même en étant défoncé, il revoyait encore cette scène. Toujours dans son monde, l'image de Victoria apparut et ses joues rougis. Après quelques flâneries, il revint sur terre et aperçut un message de Mark.

 _«J'ai à te parler, rejoins moi comme d'habitude.»_

Sans en demander plus, il ralluma le contact et partit rapidement. Le soleil commença à se coucher doucement tandis que la voiture de Nathan se parqua à côté de celle de Monsieur Jefferson. Une fois l'engin au repos, l'adolescent fit face à son professeur mais quelque chose avait changé.

\- Que vouliez-vous me dire? Demanda ce dernier en mettant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche.

\- Vois tu Nathan, il semblerait que quelqu'un ce soit introduit dans la chambre noire. Max et cette Chloé ont tout découvert, elles te soupçonnent et je peux te garantir que la Chloé m'ait pas d'humeur à discuter.

Au fur et à mesure que Mark débitait ses paroles, le teint de Nathan pâlit. Il avait pris une sacré raclé par l'autre geek de Warren et avait su se relever malgré tout, mais, si c'était cette folle qui le trouvait alors tout serait fini. Le bruit des feuilles dansant avec le vent coupa le silence pesant des deux hommes. Nathan ne savait plus quoi penser, il en avait marre, il souhaitait une vie normale avec une famille qui l'aime et non ça. Alors qu'il voulut parler, il vit avec stupeur une arme sortir de la belle veste de costume du professeur.

\- Tu vois Nathan, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas garder sur cette Terre. L'innocence de Kate Marsh par exemple ou… Rachel. Comme on dit, tel père tel fils mais, tu ne l'es pas. Enfin si, à un moment j'ai vu ton potentiel pour ton art de capter les ombres or, ce fameux potentiel t'a fui. Si tu ne m'avais pas imité, mon modèle serait encore là et je n'aurais pas été exclu pour représenter le gagnant du concours à San Francisco. En réalité, tout joue contre toi.

À ses mots, une détonation résonna et une balle transperça l'omoplate de Nathan Prescott. Blessé il porta instinctivement la main à l'endroit ensanglanté. Sa vie allait s'arrêter là, il allait mourir des mains d'une personne qu'il considérait comme son père. Seule une personne pouvait l'arrêter et corriger les détails, Max, il devait la prévenir. Alors qu'un nuage obscurcit le soleil, Nathan sortit son pistolet à son tour et tira au hasard. Malgré un tir manqué, il se rua sur sa droite et s'enfonça dans les bois. Une balle égratigna son visage tandis qu'il chuta dans un précipice. À l'abri derrière un arbre, il composa le numéro de Max et entendit la messagerie. Des larmes perlaient son visage, il avait été trahi, encore. Laissant un dernier message à la seule personne capable d'arrêter Jefferson, il sortit de sa cachette tant bien que mal et tomba nez à nez sur Mark. Il savait que c'était la fin, une balle transperça son genou gauche qu'il mit à terre. Allongé sur le sol, il vit l'ombre du professeur caché les derniers rayons du soleil.

\- Avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre Rachel et Kate, sache que c'est Victoria qui gagne le concours. J'espère que tu apprécieras sa futur séance photo dans la chambre noire. Murmura ce dernier en pointant du fusil la tête de Nathan.

L'image de la belle blonde lui apparut tout brutalement, cette fille qu'il avait aimée sincèrement, Il ne l'aurait pas blessé. Il n'aurait blessé personne si personne ne s'était servi de lui. Voyant sa dernière heure arrivée, il laissa une larme couler. Si son père avait prêté ne serait-ce qu'une douce attention à son égard au lieu de le traiter comme un Prescott et non un fils. Si sa sœur n'était pas partie à cause de cet enfoiré de père. Si seulement, Monsieur Jefferson avait pu le sauver de son chagrin et le remettre dans la bonne voie. Si seulement, il avait été plus attentif. Une dernière balle lui transperça le front et avec elle, Nathan Prescott s'endormit à jamais dans une mare de sang avec une seule pensée en tête: Victoria.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti, je suis ouverte à toute critique et sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu! ^^


End file.
